


Enchanted Storybrooke

by Paige_Turner36



Series: Rumbelle AU [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Belle’s Cell, Cell Phones, Dark Curse, Dwarf Mine Prison Cell, Emma's leather jacket, Emma’s Yellow Bug, Episode AU: S03e11 Going Home, Episode AU: S03e12 New York City Serenade, F/M, Gen, Good Phone Reception, Granny's Diner (Once Upon a Time), Hair Pin, Henry's book updated, Henry’s Horse, Mr Gold’s Pawnshop, Once Upon A Time storybook, Royal Palace, Royal Palace Nursery, Rumple’s Cell, Season 3B AU, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), Storybrooke Public Library, Storybrooke in the Enchanted Forest, The Clock Tower, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), The Evil Queen's Palace, The Evil Queen's Palace Prison Cell, The Frontland Portal Pit, The Infinite Forest, The Rabbit Hole Club (Once Upon a Time), War Council Meeting, the Dark Castle - Freeform, the Frontlands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Turner36/pseuds/Paige_Turner36
Summary: A mysterious Dark Curse sweeps through Storybrooke, sending the town and its inhabitants back to the Enchanted Forest.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Emma Swan, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Belle & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Gretel | Ava Zimmer & Hansel | Nicholas Zimmer, Gretel | Ava Zimmer/Hansel | Nicholas Zimmer, Knave of Hearts | Will Scarlet & Red Queen | Anastasia, Knave of Hearts | Will Scarlet/Red Queen | Anastasia, Prince Charming | David Nolan & Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Red Riding Hood | Ruby & Widow Lucas | Granny, Red Riding Hood | Ruby/Widow Lucas | Granny
Series: Rumbelle AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208568
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't a big fan of casting a Dark Curse to send all the realms and kingdoms to Storybrooke like some Disneyland with Regina as the sole ruler.
> 
> We've seen S2 Promo pictures of the Enchanted Forest in Storybrooke. It would've been nice to see Storybrooke in the Enchanted Forest, which we briefly had with Granny's diner i.e.: Emma's yellow bug and leather jacket, Henry's horse (which sort of got forgotten about), mobile phones with good reception and integrating the pawnshop, the clock tower, the Rabbit Hole etc.
> 
> Not sure who casts this curse yet, but rather than ripping an entire worlds population in the realm its cast and sending them to another land, this curse is a sort of retrieval curse, bringing the targeted land and its inhabitants to them.
> 
> Everyone is dropped back to where they were when the first curse hit. As Henry wasn't part of the Enchanted Forest he's plonked in the Infinite Forest for the time being.
> 
>   
> Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of the images used/gifs. This is for fun and not for profit.

Storybrooke:

The Enchanted Forest:

The Rabbit Hole: Royal Palace Nursery:

The Dark Castle, the Clock Tower, Storybrooke Public Library:

Dwarf Mine Prison Cell: The Evil Queen's Palace Prison Cell: 

The Frontland Portal Pit: Good Reception:

Granny's Diner: The Infinite Forest:

War Council Meeting:

Emma, the Saviour, tries to make sense of her new reality:


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry's storybook now contains all the events that happened since the Evil Queen cast the curse. Here are just a few of them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following images do not belong to me and must be given credit:
> 
> Emma meets Henry: Youtube user Cro 1: OUAT 1X01 – Emma meet Henry  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCPtjwN9kzfmdWCRPk_yf4_g
> 
> Belle with chipped cup: https://happinessisblooming.tumblr.com/post/84532189469/once-upon-a-storybook-20-favorite-characters
> 
> Graham: https://happinessisblooming.tumblr.com/post/86327595894/once-upon-a-storybook-20-favorite-characters
> 
> Leroy: https://happinessisblooming.tumblr.com/post/82909749396/once-upon-a-storybook-20-favorite-characters
> 
> Scarlet Queen: https://happinessisblooming.tumblr.com/post/96632435484/once-upon-a-storybook-true-love-couples
> 
> The rest were edited by befunky.com


End file.
